


One Whom I Loved

by berthold_friedmann



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthold_friedmann/pseuds/berthold_friedmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅博隆的命運是如何與胡林的子女交纏不可分離的....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Whom I Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Whom I Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103667) by Klose. 



我第一次見到她的時候，她還只是個小孩。一個襤褸的孩子，頂著蓬亂的亞麻色頭髮，穿著過長又破爛的男裝。她就像一朵被風吹折的花，纖瘦而柔弱。

但我沒多注意這些，因為她的雙眸吸引了我。儘管她年紀還小，我卻發現她的眼神裡不再純真了，而且對所有幫助過她手足的人，都帶著累積已久的敵意。

正是這股似是而非的早熟令我著迷，因為我對伊甸人所知甚微，我不情不願地給予她敬意。當目光相遇時，我未嘗表示出來，只是在心裡開始喚她艾丹妮絲（註一） - 我的凡人女孩。

***  
歲月倏忽而過，不過幾個太陽年的光景，我那凡人孩子便如蓓蕾綻放了。她有一頭波浪般的金色長髮，她的體態如精靈少女一樣輕盈。只是她眼中的敵意仍舊，我的艾丹妮絲，只能是朵冰封的花，美麗卻冷酷。

***  
我觀察她，知道她察覺到那來自我的目光，但她什麼都沒說，直到分定命運的那一天。

那天她獨自離開明霓國斯漫遊，帶著沉默的叛逆。出於煩攪在心底的好奇，我緊跟在後。

她領著我一路到了明霓國斯的邊界，靜立在一棵高大的銀樹旁。突如其來地，她轉身，我發現她的灰眼正注視著我。

我停下腳步，緩緩抬起頭，迎上她的目光，冰冷的藍（註二）對濃烈的灰，在她固執的凝視下，我幾乎要潰敗了。我決心接下她的視線，因為，難道我不是一個埃爾達，一個多瑞亞斯的貴族精靈，而她只是一個阿塔尼，一個會生病的人類？

然而她也是胡林的孩子，來自伊甸人的哈多家族，她身上奔流的是先祖們勇猛的血液。當我們在那樹邊並立的漫長一刻裡，千言萬語在我們心間流過，我如今再不記得那是些什麼。

卻是她首先轉開了視線。一股憂慮排山倒海地將我淹沒，從她帶來的悠深恍惚中喚醒了我。

「梅博隆，」她呼喚著，我訝異地一顫，因為我從未聽過她對母親以外的其他人說過話，而令我高興的是，這也是她第一次親口叫了我的名字。

「梅博隆，」她又開口了，我這才從深深的陶醉中醒來，她的語韻就像旋律流淌在字句之間，「別靠近我。」

我那沉默的喜悅就此粗率地終結，我滿心困惑，不明白她的話。

「我是個必死的凡人，你我種族之間的愛情，只能是毀滅，因為那就像火焰，帶著熱度與力量，卻脆弱而短暫。這就是毀滅。別靠近我。」

她說著便走遠了，從此再也沒有看向我：多瑞亞斯的「強手」梅博隆。

***  
當多爾露明的領主夫人（註三）選擇要離開多瑞亞斯，我的王沒有阻止她，反而遣我去做她的嚮導。

於是我出發了，想著我的凡人少女安全的留在明霓國斯，她不會因此承認我的愛。只有她，才是我心所選擇的。

但當發現她偷偷跟著我們一起走，我驚慌又沮喪，在我們行旅的荒涼野地裡見到她美麗的面容令我心碎。當我望進她那對有如風暴般的灰眼睛，我知道她再不可能活著回到多瑞亞斯的石窟宮殿。

而她仍舊沒有看我一眼。

***  
然而這不是我最後一次見到她。在伊西爾山，我又再度看到她美麗的臉龐，但凝視她的雙眼，我知道她再也不是我的凡人少女了，只是一個我曾認識的激烈女子一息尚存的幽魂。

我對她說話，她的雙唇再也發不出詞語，她的模樣讓我心痛得無以復加。我握著她的手，用自己的溫暖驅散她雙手的寒意。她動了動，允許我緩緩的引導她離開，但只當我牽著她的時候。

眼見我的摯愛如此，而她內在的火焰已經熄滅，我陷入無盡的悲傷。但我沒說什麼，因為我樂意陪伴她，只要能保護她周全。

路上卻發生了不幸，我的凡人少女，在她的瘋狂中，永遠離我而去了。我始終想念牽她手時給我的安慰。

***

已經很久了，自從凡人少女離開我以後。直到現在，我才瞭解那胡林子女的詛咒於我是什麼意義。

我的愛已失落，我的命運也已註定，因為我也被織進胡林子女的厄運中（註四），它從我手中將我所愛的人永遠奪走了。

現在我站在胡林子女的墓碑邊，為失去我的凡人少女而哀哭。但妮諾爾．妮妮耶勒沒有安息在此，無人能知她那敏捷的雙足把她帶到哪裡去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作者註】  
> 本文感謝Mouse的校讀和Furius的斧正。 ;)  
> 註一：Adaneth：精靈語，壽定凡人女子。  
> 註二：關於眼睛顏色的問題，假定辛達族是有藍眼睛的。請自由反駁我的論點。  
> 註三：多爾露明領主夫人：胡林之妻莫玟  
> 註四：此句引用自托爾金《未完成的故事》中的Narn i Hîn Húrin（胡林子女的故事）


End file.
